one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: Sabrina (Pokemon) X Lucas
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! A battle of psychic masters of Nintendo! Will Sabrina not need her Pokemon to do her job as a Gym Leader, or will Lucas tell his friends back home he took out a Psi-Trainer? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Sabrina (Pokemon).) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Lucas.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Lucas was looking at her mother's stone, alone. After his final bout with what ended up being Claus, the least he wanted to do is remember the one parent he never had... That was when someone came to him. A woman who also had powers of her own... As she approached Lucas, his index, and middle fingers were sparking. Lucas was ready for one more bout... The woman, Natsume, otherwise in the west as Sabrina, prepared her psychic power, this time, without the need of her Pokemon. (Cues Victory Road - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Sabrina: Very well, kid. DENY ME! The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-52.5: Lucas started with Offense Up α, increasing his attack abit. Sabrina levitates some stones ripped from the earth, & flings them at high speeds. Lucas only suffered minor damage. Lucas then used Counter α. Sabrina then lifted a random Tombstone, and threw it at Lucas, not realizing she'll take damage as well! 52.4-45.8: Sabrina took a heavy hit from the Tombstone she threw, thanks to Lucas' Counter α. She decided to read Lucas' Mind, but Lucas was prepared; he used PSI Counter α, to prevent any Psychic moves for a bit. Sabrina could only read her own mind, and get a huge headache as a result. 47.4-42.8: Sabrina: (ARGH!! My head! It feels like it is going to burst!) As Lucas could hear Sabrina like telepathy, he took advantage and used his Mystical Stick to whack Sabrina back to her senses. 42.7-35.9: Sabrina tried to use multiple Tombstones, and threw them at Lucas, three in fact. While the first two did a lot of recoil damage to her, the third did a hell-load of damage to him. Ultimately, Lucas was on the Losing Spectrum now- or was he? 35.8-26.4: In a pinch, Lucas used Lifegain γ, and now he's back at full health. Sabrina, angry, used an evil glare to try and terrorize Lucas, but Lucas reversed the ability with PSI Counter α, yet failed to deter Sabrina. Lucas tried Defense Up α, as he was getting hit alot. This ended up being a mistake as Sabrina's Evil Glare only got more evil. This not only nullified PSI Counter α, it bypassed it, frightening Lucas as a result. After the Glare, Sabrina lifted two giant stone tombs, and slammed them both for massive damage. Snapped out of his fear, Lucas used Counter α to prevent any further physical harm for a bit. 26.3-11.5: Unfortunately it wasn't the same as PSI Counter α, as Sabrina lifted Lucas, and slammed him through tombstone after tombstone, bleeding Lucas as a result. As the brutality stopped, Sabrina lifted Lucas, and sent him in the air. 11.4-0.1: As Lucas landed on the ground, Sabrina walked toward him, with a serious look. Lucas and Sabrina traded looks, and she tried to crush Lucas' grey matter, just as he used PK Love Ω. Not only are both attacks successful, both fell to the ground, dead as a door nail; Memories Off. (Victory Road - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ends.) DOUBLE K.O.! As both opponents lie lifeless, they were discovered by authorities, who inspected the cemetery, and its broken stones, but they never found the one that stated "Here lies Hinawa..." Results/Credits (Cues Saya no Uta OST 08 SUNSET) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... A TIE! Sabrina is from Pokemon, owned by Nintendo Lucas is from Mother 3, owned by Nintendo Victory Road variant is from Super SMASH Bros BRAWL, owned by Nintendo SUNSET is from Saya no Uta, owned by Nitroplus Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Adult vs Child themed One Minute Melee Category:BMHKain